Chosen by the prince
by minnie81
Summary: What if... Maric and even Rowan were alive when Cailan was getting married? What if Cailan wasn't so keen on marrying Anora and Maric was still a King when the blight begun? Is Loghain still going to betray the King and get the throne?
1. Chapter 1

Denerim, spring 9:25 Dragon.

King Maric is celebrating his fiftieth birthday and Queen Rowan has arranged a party for him. Denerim is filled with Ferelden noble families, who have come to celebrate their beloved King. Rowan is in Prince Cailan's room, having a talk with him. She is putting his collar better… "You know, your father will announce the marriage this evening…" Rowan says and hears her son's heavy sigh… After she is done making him ready, she looks at him, can't believe his little boy is already twenty. "What is it?"

"Mother… I don't know…" He walks a bit and brushes his neck…

Rowan studies him… "Loghain is a dear friend… you know your father wants this…"

"… dear friend!" Cailan laughs at her…

"what is that suppose to mean?" Rowan asks with a tone…

"Oh, come on mother… I've seen you with him…" Cailan reveals…

"I…" Rowan is shocked… "you've seen us?"

"Yes… and… never mind…" He shakes his head…

"What is it?" She touches his shoulder…

"Why cant I meet my brother?"

"your brother? You mean the bastard…" Rowan asks and really does not like the idea… She knows Maric isn't faithful to her… either.

"Yes…"

"What does this have to do with Anora?" She tries to change the subject…

"Maybe nothing, but I've just been thinking about… stuff…" He sits in his bed…

"Oh… don't worry yourself with these things… Me and your father were bethroned since we were children… just like you and Anora… It will be ok, believe me…"

"I guess… (sighs) fine… I'm ready…" He stands up…

Rowan kisses his forehead and they walk towards Maric's room, ready to surprise him with a birthday gift.

During the celebrations. In the palace garden. Ladies Anora Mac Tir and Elissa Cousland are having words. They both have a crush on Cailan and really doesn't get along with each other.

"you're not even noble!" Elissa shouts at her when she has been bragging about her engagement…

"My father is a Teyrn, just like yours…" Anora defends…

"You cannot compare my father and yours… your father was a common thief…"

"Take that back… you… you half Orlaisian brat!"

"Are you talking about my mother?" Elissa asks annoyed…

"Yes… that Orlaisian whore, your father married!"

"What did you call her!" Elissa pushes her and she falls to the ground…

"Don't tough me!" Anora yells and gets up. Her fist hits Elissa's face…

Elissa touches her lip and sees the blood on her hand… "That was a big mistake…" She says mad and attacks her.

Eleanor Cousland, Celia Mac Tir, Queen Rowan and Arlessa Isolde are walking in the garden and hear screams. They see couple guests watching something.

"Oh dear Maker… " Eleanor puts her hand over her mouth in shock… "Elissa…" She looks at Celia…

"Girls! Stop that at once!" Queen Rowan raises her voice. Anora stares at her in shock, still pulling Elissa's hair. "What in the Maker, is going on here?" She asks as the girls separate and their mothers come to check on them… She cant believe what she was seeing… And Anora is already nineteen. She has heard about Elissa, how she has been training her rogue skills. She has heard Bryce calling her his spitfire. But the wild girl is only fifteen.

"She called me a commoner…" Anora says…

"you called my mother an Orlaisian whore!" Elissa yells as Eleanor tries to hold a napkin over her bleeding lip.

"This ends now. I will not have you two acting like this on Maric's birthday…" Rowan continues… "Look at yourselves… I'd be surprised if you even could take part on the dance's this evening…" She hears a gasp on Anora and shakes her head. How are they going to announce the wedding if she gets a black eye or something…

The women take the girls away. Celia is with Anora, doing everything that she would not get a black eye.

Eleanor has taken Elissa back to their estate, that is near the royal palace. "I'm not going to the ball!" Elissa yells and shots her rooms door closed with a force and locks it. Eleanor looks at the door for a moment…

"Elissa darling… you were so excited to go there…"

"I'm not going…" She says through the door, now with more quiet…

"Alright…" Eleanor gives up and walks away…

In the ball the royal wedding was announced, Prince Cailan would be marrying Lady Anora in three months. Anora looked well, she had a lot of make up on her face.

Cailan had come to talk with his friend Fergus in the evening.

Fergus sees his mother walking pass him. "Mother…" he gets her attention…

"Yes, Darling?" She walks to him and smiles to Cailan a little…

"Where's Ellie? I have not seen her whole evening…"

"Um…" Eleanor starts…

"Is she ok, has something happened?"

"She is at the estate, she didn't want to come…"

"Why not?"

"She got into a fight…"

"a fight…? With whom?" Fergus asks

"Anora…" Eleanor says and looks at Cailan…

Fergus bursts into laughter.

"What is so funny?" Cailan asks after Eleanor had left…

"I have a pretty good idea, what they were fighting for…" He says amused…

"What?"

"you have no idea, do you?" Fergus looks at him. Cailan looks confused. He leans to him… "I think they were fighting over the prince…"

"What?"

"you haven't wondered why they don't get along..?"

"Maybe… but, you're saying…"

"yeah… that's why Ellie is always so eager to come to the hunt with us…"

Cailan shakes his head amused. But he cant forget his words when he retires that evening…

At the Cousland estate in Denerim. Bryce has a talk with Elissa in his study the day after the celebrations. He speaks to her about, how her behaviour was not acceptable. But he gets little angry himself too, when he hears what Anora had said to her…

"Pup…" He hugs her…

"I'm sorry… I just got so mad when she kept talking… I wanted her to shut up.."

"I know.." He looks at her and brushes her hair a little. She has grown so pretty. Her long chocolate brown hair reaches to her lower back and she has amazing silver blue eyes. He hates that Anora had given her a black eye and cut her lip. No one should lay his hands on his little girl.


	2. Chapter 2

The Couslands arrived back to Denerim about a week before the wedding. Elissa has gone out to the markets alone. She walks to the Wade's emporium carrying a backpack. When she enters the store, she almost turns back at the door as she sees Prince Cailan and Queen Rowan there with few guards. "Lady Elissa?" Rowan notices her before she can escape.

"your highness…" She bows a little…

"What brings you here?" Rowan wonders, was the girl here alone?

Cailan keeps looking at Elissa.

"Um…" She puts the backpack better… "I was going to have Wade make me a pair of daggers…" She says embarrassed..

"Daggers?" Cailan asks and snaps out from his thoughts…

"yes… I could come some other time… if… " Elissa starts and really wants to leave the place…

"No, its ok, we're here just to have Maric's sword taken cared of… He doesn't trust anyone with it, so I said I would handle it… I took Cailan with me as a company…" Rowan explains and Elissa sees Wade coming from the back room already with a beautiful sword…

"Its done now…" Wade says and he wraps a velvet cloth around the sword and gives it to Cailan. "Now… what did you have there?" Wade asks from Elissa, he apparently heard she wanted daggers.

"oh… I have dragon bone here…" she puts the bag on the table…

"Dragon bone?" Cailan asks. He and Rowan get around the table and look at it…

"Could you make me a pair of daggers… can you carve the bone?" Elissa asks

"Yes of course…"

"I'd like them to have dragon's carved on the handles…" Elissa says and Wade is all excited from his new project.

"Where did you get dragon bone?" Cailan wonders..

"We were riding with Fergus… And we found a dragon skeleton… or there was tons of dragon bones laying around there…"

"Where?" Rowan touches the bone…

"On the north coast… near the mountains when you head towards Amaranthine from Highever…"

"Amazing…" Rowan studies the bone…

"I swear I saw something flying there… Fergus didn't believe it was a dragon but…"

"We have had reports about dragons, they have returned to Ferelden…" Rowan says…

And they insist they escort Elissa back to the estate. They don't let the young girl walking in the streets alone. Rowan notice's how Cailan and Elissa almost forget she is there when they talk all the way to the estate…

O

On the wedding day. Cailan was on the backroom, near the throne room. He was waiting for the wedding to start. Maric and Rowan walked into the room and saw him staring out of the window. "Cailan… son… how are you feeling?" Maric asks…

"Father… I…" He stopped and thought… could he really say what he was thinking?

"What is it darling?" Rowan took a hold of his hand…

"I don't think I want to marry Anora…" He said, maybe a little scared of their response to it… But he could tell his mother everything…

"you don't? it's a bit too late now…" Maric said and folded his arms…

"Maric…" Rowan gave him a look… turned back to Cailan… "is it her? You want her instead?"

"I…" Cailan stared at her… "is it so obvious?" He asks amused…

"Yes…" Rowan hugs him…

"Who? There's someone else?" Maric asked confused…

Rowan walked to him… "Look… you go talk to Loghain… make him understand… Cailan will marry someone else…" She said and saw Cailan's eyes lid, when she looked at him briefly…

"Someone else… but…"

"I'll go make the bride ready…" Rowan says…

"But… we cant just change the bride…" Maric still was confused…

"It'll be ok.." Rowan kissed his cheek… "you want to make our son happy, don't you?"

Maric looked at Cailan, who had a smirk on his face… "I guess… but I think I should know who the girl is…"

"Oh… of course…" Rowan said amused… "I will talk with Bryce…" She smiles and leaves…

"Bryce..?" Maric said after her and turned to Cailan… "Its Elissa Cousland?"

"Um… yeah…" Cailan admitted…

"Right… I better go arrange your wedding then…" Maric touched his shoulder and left the room.

o

Rowan walked towards the Cousland family. There was many nobles in the throne room already. They were still speaking and gossiping. There was still time until the wedding would start.

"Please, can I go back to the estate…" Rowan heard Elissa ask from Eleanor.

"no dear… we are expected to be here…" Eleanor was strict with her…

"…but I.."

"not another word…"

Rowan saw how Fergus put his hand on Elissa's back and comforted her. The girl had lowered her eyes and was staring at the floor. Rowan smiled a little, remembering the fight between Elissa and Anora. "your highness…" Eleanor noticed her…

"Eleanor… its just Rowan today…" She smiled…

"Of course… you must be feeling happy today"

"Yes" Rowan said… "But if we could have a word in the parlour… all of you" She said and the Couslands followed her confused…

"What is it?" Bryce asked…

"(sighs) I'm afraid my son has inherit my husband's stubbornness.."

"What do you mean?" Eleanor asks

"We have a problem… he doesn't want to marry Anora…" Rowan said and walked to Elissa. Who was confused when she moved a bit of hair behind her ear… "Bryce… He wants to marry your daughter…"

"Ellie?" Bryce asks and sees Elissa biting her lip… she is close to tears… "of course…"

"Oh, don't cry dear…" Rowan put her arms around Elissa… "You would make him so happy… come now… I'll help you get ready… follow me… Bryce… We'll see you near the entrance soon enough…" Rowan said…

"Oh, now…?"

"Yes… we are changing the bride… Maric is talking to Loghain…"

Rowan took Elissa upstairs, The Couslands went back to the hall. Bryce is standing, waiting for Elissa. Anora is shouting at Loghain in her room.

In a moment the nobles wonder, why is Loghain standing in the hall when the wedding starts. Maric walks to him. "I'm sorry… you know we had to…"

"I know… (sighs) I just hope Anora will come around soon… And Celia… They are both mad at me now…"

"I'm sorry they took it out on you… but Rowan insisted we do as Cailan wants…"

Loghain understands. Rowan loves her boy more than anything. He is her only child and she wants him to be happy.

The confusion is heard from the crowd as the doors open and Bryce walks in with a bride. The bride is not blond Anora, its Bryce's spitfire. Maric smiles as he recognises the wedding dress. Its Rowan's old wedding dress. And he knows they made the right decision when he looks at Cailan. He cant take his eyes of Elissa.

"Ellie…" Cailan kisses her hand… "You look amazing…"

"Oh… I'm not really sure this is real…" Elissa said still a bit confused…

"Its real… believe me…" Cailan said and took her hand and took her to face the Grand Cleric.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for the reviews!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Cailan Calenhad Theirin do you take Elissa Aveline Cousland…" The Grand Cleric spoke. Cailan and Elissa stared at each other and committed their lives to each other. They hands were tied with a ribbon during the ceremony. Eleanor leaned to Bryce watching them, Bryce put his arm around his wife. They were close to tears watching their daughter looking so happy. Maric had to admit his wife was right this time, Cailan actually smiles standing there with Elissa. He could see he adores the young girl. And the crowd cheered as they kissed at the end of the ceremony. It was Elissa's first kiss. She cant believe it was with a husband.

Cailan took his wife to the balcony where they waved at the common people, who had gathered to the streets. "Cailan…" Elissa said…

"Yes?" He replied watching the people…

"you sure know how to surprise a girl…" And Cailan surprised her again by pulling her to his arms and giving her a proper kiss. The Kiss made the crowd wild…

O

Anora could hear the cheering to her room, where she was with her mother… "That… slut…" Anora walked around the room… "I swear… she will pay for this…"

"Anora dear… she is royal now and.. Will be Queen in the future… you cant let people hear you say that…"

"Why not?"

"its treason…" Celia said and walked to her… "Darling…" She hugged her… "We'll find you someone else… someone nice…"

"I know… and… I do have someone who has said, he would want to…"

"ou… who?"

"Nathaniel… he wanted to kiss me once and… he said it was a pity my wedding was arranged already…"

"I will speak to your father… Ask him to talk with Rendon…"

"you will..?"

"yes…"

"Good… I don't want to stay unmarried for long… I don't want to see the pity on the people…"

"I know dear… you don't have to…" She kisses her forehead…

o

In the ball in the evening. Cailan is dancing with Elissa. Their families have faced dozens of questions about how did the bride change.

"I heard you and Anora had a fight.." Cailan says and watches Elissa blush…

"Um… yes… kind of" She says and bites her lip…

"Fergus believed it was because of… me…"

"Cailan… are you trying to embarrass me?"

"oh I think that red colour on your cheeks is endearing…" He says amused…

"you're evil…" Elissa says and plays hurt…

"you can punish me later…" Cailan says briefly and laughs when Elissa blushes even more… "you dirty minx… what on earth were you thinking just now?" He teases some more…

"Oh dear maker… What have I gotten myself into.." Elissa wonders, but smiles at Cailan eventually…

He kisses her lips softly again… "Where did you get the dress so quickly?" He wonders..

"ou… its your mothers…"

"my mothers?" Cailan looks at the dress better… "It looks nice on you…"

"Thank you… she is really nice…"

"I know… I'm so glad father listened to her this time…"

"Me too…"

o

Elissa was nervous when she waited for Cailan in the bedroom. It was made for Anora and her stuff was in the room still. She had heard Anora had left the palace with Celia earlier. Cailan walked to the room and saw her standing there, still dressed. "Ellie…" He walked to her… kissed her lips… "is something wrong?"

"Its just… This room screams Anora…"

Cailan looked around and realised what she meant… "Oh… you're right… come… we'll go to my room… "He said and took her hand. She blushed when they saw Rowan and Maric on the corridor…

"What are you two up to?" Maric asked amused…

"I don't think we need separate rooms…" Cailan said and picked up speed pulling Elissa with him… They heard Elissa giggle as they disappeared to his room…

Rowan kissed Maric's cheek. "you know we did the right thing…"

"I know…" He said and put his arm around her… "I think we'll share a room too…" He added and got another kiss…

In Cousland estate. Eleanor is leaning her head in Bryce's chest. "Bryce…"

"yes dear?"

"I' so happy for her…" "I do hope this is for the best"

"I'm sure… You heard Rowan. The boy wanted to marry our Elissa…"

"Yes… and she did look so happy too"

"She is"

"… but she is our baby girl…" Bryce said sadly

"oh… Bryce…" Eleanor said amused…

o

In the morning. Cailan was touching Elissa's hair, watching her as she woke up. "Morning…" he said

"Morning…" Elissa smiled…

"I was thinking… We really should share a room… I like this, waking up next to you"

"well… many couples do that… my parents don't have separate rooms, neither does Fergus and Oriana…"

"Its settled then…" He kisses her lips…

"um… I don't have any of my stuff here…"

"Oh… right… we need to get your things here…"

"Could we take a trip to Highever? I want to gather my things myself…"

"of course…"

"I can get something from the estate first"

"Yes… we'll go visit them today, if you want…"

"I do… but not yet…" She kissed him…

"not yet…" He smiled and kissed her.

Later. They finally made it out of their room and walked in the corridor. They were holding hands. They saw Rowan in the parlour. She stood up and came to them. Hugged and kissed them both. And their welcome to the Cousland estate was as loving. Elissa held two year old Oren in her lap when they sat in the family room talking. Servants were gathering her stuff. Suddenly a mabari bursts into the room. Elissa placed Oren quickly to the couch and padded her mabari…

"Ou… Baroness… are you taking her there too?" Fergus asks…

"I think I have to…" Elissa looks at Cailan… "I cant leave her… she's imprinted on me…"

"of course she can come…" Cailan says and is shocked as the large hound licks his face.

When Elissa, Cailan and Baroness are getting back to the palace. "I think I smell like your mabari now" Cailan smelled his tunic in the courtyard… Elissa laughs at him and teases him… And screams and giggles when he puts her on his shoulder. She kicks her legs in the air… "Cailan…" She giggles… They get inside… Cailan clears his throat and let her go, helps her stand. When Elissa turns around she sees Rowan and Maric with some guests. Eamon, Teagan and Isolde had stayed at Denerim little longer. Loghain is with them too.

"Who is this?" Maric asks and looks at the mabari

"Its my mabari, Baroness…" Elissa says

"yours?"

"yes… father got it for Fergus, but she got imprinted on me…" She says amused…

"I see.." He smiles…

"We were just visiting the Couslands and took her with us.." Cailan says…

Elissa and Cailan soon disappear upstairs.

"I don't think I have ever seen him like that…" Teagan says…

"I know…" Rowan says… "I think he really likes her… I feel bad for Anora, but I'm so happy for my son, that we did this…" She looks at Loghain…

"She will get over it… I have actually spoken about her marriage with someone already" Loghain says.

"you have? Who?" Maric asks

"Rendon… about his oldest…"

"That would be a good match…" Eamon admits… "I know Bryce has been talking with Rendon too. They almost made Fergus marry his girl. "

"ou… what happened then?"

"Bryce and Fergus were travelling in Antiva…" Eamon starts… "Fergus met the girl there and I think he got her with child. They were lucky she was a noble…"

Maric chuckles and they continue to the parlour.

o

"Oh my god… that was so embarrassing…" Elissa says to Cailan when they got to their room…

"I don't mind showing everyone how much I enjoy my wife…" He says and kisses her neck, his hands already roam on her figure…

"Cailan…" She giggles and surrenders… She does enjoy him too…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ok… This chapter was totally about the happy couple. I have some ideas what might happen in the future. Just started writing the next chapter. I think Anora has something up on her sleeve and I wonder what will happen with the blight when Maric is still alive as it begins.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for the reviews!

It has been over a month after the wedding. Cailan and Elissa have returned to Denerim from their honeymoon up north. While they were gone, Anora and Nathaniel had been married and Anora lives now I Amaranthine. Her twin brother Gareth would inherit their father and become the Teyrn of Gwaren after him.

Cailan was in his fathers study doing some work he had asked him to. He is preparing his son to his future already. He is getting bored reading the books and scrolls he has left for him. Maric himself has gone somewhere with Loghain. Elissa in running around the palace in her dressing gown. She has slept late and Cailan didn't want to wake her up when he left their room. Cailan sees Baroness running to the study first and smiles already, putting the scroll down. He knows Elissa cant be far. He is surprised to see her not dressed yet. "Ellie?"

"Oh, Cailan" She practically jumps to his arms as he stood up.

"Is something wrong?" He asks worried.

"No…" She shakes her head happy…

"Then what?" He asks and looks at her, sees the bruise on her forehead. "What happened?" He touches it…

"Oh, that… I just passed out…"

"What? Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm ok. Don't worry about it.."

"But…"

"Cailan…" She takes his hand and puts it on her tummy. "I just felt a little weak because of this…"

Cailan stares at his hand on her tummy for a moment, relaxes… He already got scared she was sick or something. "Ellie…" He says softly and hugs her tight. "a baby?"

O

Rowan is walking in the palace corridor. She hears voices from the parlour. Its Cailan. She wonders why is he there, she knows Maric put him to work. But then she realises, what she heard him say.

"I will teach him swords" Cailan says touching Elissa's tummy as they sit on the couch.

Elissa giggles. "You're so sure it's a boy"

"Of course… he will be a great warrior…"

"Oh dear maker… are you with child already?" Rowan asks from the doorway. Elissa and Cailan turn to her smiling.

O

Elissa was growing her tummy. Cailan spend time with her as much as he could. When she was on her last month, Eleanor came to Denerim to be with her. They were all sitting in the parlour one evening. Maric, Rowan, Cailan, Elissa and Eleanor. Loghain had left to Gwaren, there was something wrong with his wife Celia.

Suddenly Elissa gasped from the pain she felt. Eleanor and Cailan where right at her side. "The baby is coming" Rowan said and soon there was a fuss in the palace. Maric had taken Cailan to his study and offered him a drink. Tried to convince him she would be ok.

After hours of waiting and worrying, Rowan walked to the study with a big smile on her face. "Mother?" Cailan jumped up from his chair.

Rowan hugged him. "Its ok darling… she is fine and…" She touched his cheek. "you have a beautiful daughter"

"it's a girl?" Cailan asks smiling.

"Yes… the cutest little thing… come see her…"

Maric held an arm around Rowan as they walked to meet the little princess. As they got to the room, they found Elissa sitting in the bed. Eleanor holding the baby, she showed her first to Cailan. She looked at him with her big blue eyes and he could see some blond hair on her head. He was quickly at Elissa's side and kissed her lips softly. "I was so worried"

"I'm ok, just little tired" She said watching him kiss her hands.

"Thank you, she's perfect.." Cailan said and watched how his parents were fighting who could held the baby first. "I love you" He kissed her near her ear…

"I love you too"

"So… what do we name her?"

"I was thinking about Caitlin…" She smiles..

"That sounds like a good name" He says amused… "but… how about Caitlin Elisabeth?"

"Even better…"

"That's a fine name…" Maric said and walked to them. Kissed Elissa to her forehead. They soon left the room, only Cailan stayed and held Elissa when she fell asleep.

O

They were all happy about the little princess. Maric even had her in his lap sometimes, when he and Rowan were holding court. Or mainly Rowan did the job and he was focused on his grand daughter. These were the happiest times of their lives.

But there was a change in the air. Maric had started dreaming about him meeting The Witch of the Wilds during the war. He could not forget her saying there would be a blight and he would be betrayed. He feared what it would mean to him and his family.

A bit short chapter, but here it is. I think that on the next one we will meet a familiar character from the game.


	5. Chapter 5

One night. When Cailan is away and Elissa is sleeping alone in their room. Her mabari is in the nursery guarding little Caitlin, who is now around two years old. Elissa is nearly awake, feeling like she is not alone in the room. Its like there was someone else there. She knows her daggers are on the chair next to the bedside table. She keeps her eyes closed and hears the floorboard make a small sound. There IS someone in the room. Without hesitation she gets of the bed, taking her daggers and acts. Soon she is sitting on an elf, her daggers on his throat. He stares at her in shock, how did this happen?

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Elissa demands and makes him feel the edge of her dagger pressing to his throat.

He can barely swallow, afraid the blade cutting his skin. "Not my lucky day it seems…" The elf says in a foreign accent. Elissa narrows her eyes, she has heard that accent before, its Antivan like Oriana's. He must be a crow assassin. "…Or maybe it is…" The elf continues and checks out the beautiful woman in a nightgown that barely covers her figure.

"You didn't answer my question"

"Isn't it obvious? I am here to kill you"

"Me? Why?"

"I do not know, I am just doing my job. It is nothing personal"

"I think this is a bit personal to me…"

"So… Are you going to use those daggers?" He asks and looks at the handles… "beautiful pair of daggers…" He admires them…

"They are made from dragon bone"

"Dragon bone?"

"Yes… we found…" She stops, nearly forgot she was holding an assassin. "Who send you?"

"I don't know"

"You don't?"

"The crows were hired to do it and I am their weapon"

"I see…"

"This is rather nice position, but how long are you going to keep this?" He smirks and looks at her bare thighs around his waist.

"I haven't decided yet what to do…" Elissa thinks… "Look… Could you find out who hired you?"

"hmm…" He looks at her and thinks of his changes. "I could do that…"

"I could pay you myself for forgetting the, killing me part… and for the name of who wants me dead"

"I think I could live with that, but you know the crows are not cheap"

"We're in the palace, I think I have enough"

"So it seems…"

"So… you wont attack if I let you go?" Elissa asks…

"no… we have a deal now…"

"I will use them for real if you lie"

"understood" Elissa slowly moves her daggers from his neck and stands up. Watches him stand, ready if he tries anything. "I will contact you when I have information" He says…

"Right… but no sneaking in at night… I might not be able to keep my mabari or my husband of you if they see you" She says little amused…

"Well. I have to be little more careful then…" He says getting to the window…

"Wait… what is your name?"

"Zevran…" He bows a little and leaves the room.

Elissa walks to the window and shuts it properly. She doesn't know what to think. Who would want her dead? She cannot sleep during the rest of the night and goes to watch Caitlin. She sleeps peacefully and Baroness is laying on the floor.

O

"Cailan! Its ok…" Elissa tries to calm him down.

"Ok? How is it ok? There was an assassin in our room and you were alone." He walks around and stops at her. Touches her cheek. "What if he had…"

"He didn't, I'm ok…" Elissa says and kisses his cheek. "I can take care of myself"

"(sighs) I'm glad you can" He holds her. "but we need to tell them… to have more guards and…"

"I know… but I think he might actually do it… find out who it was"

"I don't know. I wouldn't trust it"

O

It has been a year since the incident and Elissa believes Zevran has just fled and saved his own skin. She is visiting her family in Highever. It was her fathers fiftieth birthday. She is just retiring after the dinner. She left Caitlin at her mother as she insisted she would put her to bed. Elissa is walking in the corridor in the castle. Touches her tummy, she is pretty sure she is with child again, being late from her periods. She smiles walking around the corner and sees an elven servant that looks a bit familiar. "Maker…" She looks around and walks to him. "Zevran? What are you doing here?" She pulls him to the side by his arm. Wonders why he is dressed in the servants clothes.

"you're hard to get close to" He says with a smirk.

"Its been over a year… " Elissa folds her arms.

"I have been busy…" He says…

"ou…?"

"I had to disappear… Things didn't go exactly as planned"

"really? Do I want to hear it?"

"probably not… well… I was checking the lead, but…"

"But what?"

"As I went to check it. It got messy"

"What happened?"

"I think there's something going on… I didn't found out what, but… it was suspicious."

"What?"

"Ok… I followed the lead. There was nobles gathering. Like planning something. And I had to kill one of them as I was discovered and I had to defend myself and escape. It was in Amaranthine…"

"Amaranthine? When?"

"Six months ago or something like that…"

"Maker…" Elissa holds a hand over her mouth… "Don't tell me it was a Howe, the man you killed"

"um… I think he was…"

"Oh maker… Nathaniel…"

"you know the man?"

"Yes… our fathers are friends…" Elissa looks around "Look… you need to go… here, this is all I have with me" She gives him a purse.

O

"Cailan, we need to talk…" Elissa pulled him to their room as she got back to Denerim.

And they kept it a secret, that Elissa might have accidentally send an assassin, who killed Nathaniel. They know something is going on, but they cannot act. They would need to know more about this. Cailan spoke to his father about all of this. Maric was more troubled than he already was. It could be the betrayal the Witch told him about. They just needed to find evidence.

Spoilers…

I did get a bit lost at the end. I needed them not to be able to do anything about it yet. The attack on Highever will happen…


	6. Chapter 6

It was all he feared. Reports about darkspawns were piling up and he heard Duncan had come to the palace to meet him. Maric held his grandson in his arms and walked to the throne room. Little Aedan Maric was only a year old. He had Elissa's brown hair but otherwise he looked like Cailan. Maric sat in his chair and waited for the warden commander to arrive. He had a pretty good idea what he wanted to talk about. As Duncan walking towards him, he saw he had three men with him. They must be his wardens. But one young man caught his eye. He was wearing templar robes and he looked a bit like Cailan. Oh dear maker, its Alistair. "Your Majesty" Duncan's voice woke him up from his thoughts.

"Duncan… Are you here about the darkspawns?" Maric asked. "The reports are piling up on my desk.."

"Yes. I'm afraid so. There are some movements in the deep roads, that are troubling… I fear we might face a blight…"

"A blight.." Maric took a deep breath and looked at Aedan… He turned back to Duncan. "We must do something about it"

"That, I agree. Your Majesty"

"Most of the reports are from the south…" Maric says and stands up. Puts Aedan to sit in his chair with his toy knight.

"We should slay them before they march north" Loghain walks to the room from the side door…

"Yes, we must act quickly" Maric agreed.

"I am gathering my wardens and our new recruits." Duncan says and Maric looks at Alistair briefly. Duncan has recruited him. He isn't sure how to take it. "We will be going south to check if there are more of them on the surface" Duncan continued. Maric and Loghain agreed to raise an army and ride south with the Grey Wardens.

O

As Duncan and Alistair walked out of the palace. They saw Cailan, Elissa and Caitlin walking back to the palace with their guards. Cailan was holding Caitlin on his shoulder. He slowly put her down watching the Grey Wardens passing them. He greeted Duncan but didn't like the serious look on his face. Something was wrong. And he noticed the young man following him. And he just knew it was his brother. "Cailan?" Elissa called him as he kept looking at the wardens leaving the courtyard.

He turned to look at her. "I think it was my brother" He said quietly.

"your…? You have a brother?" Elissa asked him confused.

"Father liked Eamon's maids a bit too much" He says little amused…

"And that was him?"

"Yes… do you remember, the boy Eamon raised?"

"Yes… Alistair. Mother was so mad when I tore my dress after playing with swords with him" Elissa laughs. Cailan looks at her and raised his eyebrow. "wait… its was him?" Elissa then realises.

O

Alistair stared at the joining chalice in his hands. He was thinking how his life would change as a warden. He really hated it in the chantry, being templar was not what he would have wanted. He also thought about how he saw his father with his nephew. And how he walked pass his brother and the rest of his family on their way out of the palace. Part of him was bitter not to be part of them. He never really had a real family and kind of wanted one. He had seen in these few days how tight group the wardens were and hoped this would become his family of sort. He then raised the chalice and tasted the fowl liquid. It burned and he passed out.


	7. Chapter 7

When Maric calls for help from the nobles, Cailan takes his family to Highever. He will be joining Fergus and Bryce as they ride to Ostagar. Highever is in the north coast, far away from the wilds. They all thought it would be the safest place at this time.

Elissa feels a little uneasy meeting Rendon Howe in Highever as they arrive there. She has not heard from Zevran and worries what might have happened. Not really for the assassin, but about the conspiracy. She really doesn't trust Rendon these days. They were all shocked when they heard Anora marrying him soon after Nathaniel's death. They didn't know they were joined by the hatred against the Couslands.

Fergus is saying goodbye to his family and Cailan to his. Elissa holds him tight and doesn't want to let him go. Or she would like to go with them to keep them safe. "Ellie… We need to leave."

"(sighs) I know, Maric needs you there" Elissa says and fixes a strap of his armour. "You promise me, you'll be careful?"

"I will…" He kisses her. "We'll be back before you know it…" He says and leaves Elissa to her room. Elissa cant really join in his optimism. She has a bad feeling about this all. She walks to Oriana and they hug. Worry over their husbands.

O

Elissa has her children next to her when she goes to bed that night. She puts the blanket over them better as they sleep already. She cuddles herself, wearing one of Cailan's tunics. His scent makes her calm down and she eventually falls asleep.

The people in Highever castle are rudely woken by the attacking soldiers. Elissa gasps awake when she hears a scream inside the house. She picks up her daggers over her trunk just before the door is kicked in. She kills the two soldiers trying to get in the room. She tells the children to stay put as she attacks the couple more soldiers in the hallway. She sees her mother and couple of their guards joining the fight. She cant look at Fergus's room. The door is broken too and she saw a bit of a bloody nightgown from it. She knows, Fergus has lost his family. "Mother?"

"I'm fine dear… what about you, they didn't hurt you?"

"No, I'm ok…"

"And the children?"

"They are in my room" Elissa says and goes to get them. She puts pants on as she was only wearing Cailan's tunic. In the meanwhile, Eleanor is cursing Howe as she sees what his men have done to Oriana and Oren. Elissa comes to the hallway with her children and they walk out of the house together.

O

Duncan has managed to take wounded Bryce to the larder and he is trying to get to the rest of the family. He sees them making their way in the distance. He is impressed of Elissa. She fights the soldiers, keeps her children safe. Duncan knew she was trained as a rogue, but he did not know she was so talented. He only wishes he could recruit her. They would need someone like her.

He too is fighting for his life as he is moving after the family. And he finds them in the larder with Bryce eventually. "The Teyrn is right the castle is lost, we need to get out of here as quickly as possible." Duncan says as he puts his sword to the holster. He agrees to take Bryce's family out of the castle and sees his opportunity. He wants to recruit Elissa.

"NO!" Elissa says holding Aedan and Caitlin. "I won't, I have children and…"

"You know we are facing an enemy far worse than you can ever imagine. We need skilled people in our ranks" Duncan says and even Bryce tries to convince Elissa, she should do her duty. But Elissa still doesn't want to leave her family. Duncan then conscripts her to the wardens and she has no choice.

Elissa is angry. At Howe, at Duncan and at her mother as she tries to stay behind. She puts Aedan on Eleanor's arms and prevents her from staying. "Duncan is forcing me to join, you need to take care of my children. You are not staying behind!" She raises her voice and Eleanor quietly moves towards the passage. Elissa goes to her father, gives him one of her daggers. "Father…" She doesn't have to say more, he understands what the daggers is for. Elissa kisses her father on the cheek and leaves.


	8. Chapter 8

I have been struggling between choices. Do I make Elissa a Grey Warden or not? How it could effect to the story I have in mind? I know Duncan sounds a bit harsh, but I gather he has been hardened by his years as a Grey Warden. When you think what he must have been through it isn't such a surprise. I mean there is a blight and that is his main concern. But I don't think he is without compassion and could maybe feel bad about forcing her to join… This was my thought, when I stared at the new blank page…

Eleanor was singing a lullaby and trying to get the children to sleep. Duncan leaned to a tree near by and guarded the camp they had put up. He was in his thoughts. Elissa had washed the blood from her face and hair in a stream near by and was walking back to the camp. She looked at her mother and the children for a while. Then she noticed Duncan and walked to him.

"Duncan…" She approached him. "Is there not a change that you would change your mind?"

"(he sighs and straightens his posture) I don't have a habit of backing down on my word"

"but cant you just find someone else… I'm not the most skilled rogue, you know"

"I don't have much time to look someone else, we need to get to Ostagar quickly. Darkspawns are gathering forces and the next wave could be upon them any day now"

"Fine… but I should warn you I wont go quietly… when I see Cailan or Maric…" She said and left him, cuddled next to her children.

O

Next day they were walking towards south, planning to stop at Redcliffe to leave Eleanor and the children there. Suddenly Duncan stopped and looked around.

"What is it?" Elissa asked.

"Darkspawns…" He said and reached to his weapons…

"Maker help us…" Eleanor said and held the children. Elissa looked at them and pulled out her dagger and the Cousland sword she had taken from the vault.

"I can count at least ten" Duncan continued and soon they heard them coming from the forest. Duncan charged at them. Elissa saw one escaping him and attacked. She nearly closed her eyes as she hit it with her weapons. The beast was horrible, but she managed to kill it. She needed to keep her family safe. And she kind of understood Duncan's decision on that moment. But still, this was not what she wanted to do. No, her dreams about becoming a warrior maiden ended when she held her first child.

Duncan was surrounded by the darkspawns and surprised by a bolt of magic that hit one of them. He saw a young man in a circle robes, shooting magic at the beasts. Together they finished the last of them.

"Thank you for assisting me back there" Duncan said and put his weapons away.

"I saw the children and couldn't just ran away" The mage said

"Are you ok, Duncan?" Eleanor asks…

"Yes, Your ladyship…" He replied and heard armours clinging near by and before he knew the mage dropped to his knees in pain. Three templars appeared to the road. They had drawn the mana from the mage.

"Step away from the blood mage" One of the templars ordered.

"blood mage?" Eleanor asks and looks at the man, who had helped to save them from the darkspawns.

"He escaped from the circle, we are here to bring him back or deal with him right here…" The templar continued and walked closer to the mage. The memory of seeing his wounded friends was fresh in his mind.

"Duncan…" Elissa touched his arm. "You saw what he did, you would have more use to him than me" She looked at him with a meaning. She would raise hell in Ostagar if she would not get out of the order.

"Wait!" Duncan took a step towards the templars, who had taken a hold of the mage. He raised his hand. "I will conscript this mage to the Grey Wardens"

"you cant do that… he is a blood mage!" The templar insisted.

"I can and I will… I am Duncan the Commander of the Grey Wardens in Ferelden, I have the right. Given by King Maric himself"

"But…" The templar looked at the mage and released him. Hesitating they left them alone with the blood mage.

Duncan offered the mage a hand and helped him up. "Thank you… I " The young man straightened his robes… "I'm to be a Grey Warden?" He then realised…

"Yes… What is your name, son?"

"Jowan…"

"Jowan, we will be taking the women and the children to Redcliffe and continue our way to Ostagar…" He said and looked back at Elissa. She gave him a little relieved smile.

O

In Ostagar. Maric was watching as Cailan picked up his weapons and armours and followed Fergus and his men to the wilds. He had tried to make him stay at the camp, but he insisted going out with his friend. He wanted to take part on the action. Maric heard Loghain walking to him as he was leaning to the pillar and watching the young walk out of the gates with the Highever men. "He will be fine…" Loghain said and touched his shoulder.

"I know, but… (sighs) He is as stubborn as his mother" Maric said and Loghain chuckled a little before they went back to his tent to speak about the plans for the next battle. He had heard Rowan say the same thing about Maric.

O

Rendon was walking in the blood stained streets in the Highever castle. He held his hand on the cut on his lip. His men had found Bryce dead in the larder. He was disappointed that he didn't have a change to have words with him after he escaped his ambush earlier with the Grey Warden. They were having drinks in his study, when he started the attack. He had fought with the man and cut his lip on the process. But Bryce managed to run off. Rendon was concerned by the fact that they had not found half the family. And he nearly changed his plans as he found out that the King's grandchildren where in the castle. He would surely loose his head if he got his hands on him. But something had to be done. Bryce was married to an Orlaisian woman and they went to Orlais suspiciously often. He had spies follow him sometimes and they had reported him going to the Empress's palace. He never found out why was Bryce seeing the Empress, but the man was hiding something. The blight gave him an opportunity to act. He made a plan, he went in hiding for a moment. Send only a message to his wife and his allies.

O

Duncan and the others arrived in Redcliffe. They walked across the bridge and the guards escorted them to the main hall. Isolde heard about the visitors and walked down from the living guarders to meet them. She was surprised to see her good friend Eleanor. "Eleanor?" She looked at the people with her. "How are you here?"

"Oh, Isolde…" She walked to her, holding Aedan in her arms. "Our home is gone and Bryce…"

"What happened?" She wondered and heard their story.

"Your knights are still here, is his Grace going south soon?" Duncan asks little later.

"Oh, my poor Eamon…" Isolde said. "He is ill, with a fever. The healer has tried to heal him, but…" She shook her head sadly… "He said there isn't much hope…"

"I'm so sorry" Eleanor said and touched her arm. She knew what she felt, having lost her husband. And she was shocked hearing Elissa would be going to Ostagar. "What? You cant…" She said as she heard her speak when she returned back downstairs after putting the children to sleep.

"Mother… I need to go to Cailan and Fergus. See that they are ok… I will be fine, I have Baroness" She touched the head of her mabari hound.

"I wish you wouldn't go, but…" She kissed her forehead. "Be careful my darling… I love you so much, you know that.."

"I know… I love you too" She held her for a moment, then picked up her weapons from the table. Put them on and watched the Highever shield. She would leave that behind, to be kept safe for Fergus. She walked to Duncan and Jowan who were waiting at the back of the room, ready to leave.

O

Maric had heard that Duncan was coming back with a new recruit. He needed to go over the battle plans with him aswell, so he made his way to welcome him. He saw the figures getting closer. Duncan, a mage and… He wished he didn't see right. It was Elissa and her mabari next to them. "Duncan. What have you done?" He was suspicious about Elissa being with him. They had talked about the Knight in Highever, the one Duncan had left to recruit.

"Your Majesty. It isn't…" Duncan started but was stopped by Elissa suddenly pulling Maric to a hug.

"Elissa…?" Maric looked down at her and touched her back… "What is wrong?"

"My father is dead… Oriana and Oren too…" She said and gathered herself… let go of him, little embarrassed about herself. But Maric has been like a second father to her during her time in Denerim.

"Dead? What has happened?" Maric wondered. He listened to Duncan's story and touched Elissa's hair to comfort. His anger grew, the more he heard. He hated that they didn't have any evidence to act on sooner. But he swore, they would get justice.

"Where's Cailan? …and Fergus?" Elissa then asked.

"Oh, they are in the wilds. Cailan insisted going with your brother when I send him scouting with his men…"

"He is not here?" Elissa asked sad… She would have needed him so badly.

"No… They will be gone for few days…"

Duncan and Jowan them left them. Maric escorted Elissa to the camp, to Cailan's tent. She looked like she needed a rest. "Maric…" She said softly as he was about the leave the tent.

"Yes?" He turned back to him.

"Was it my fault?" She asked. Sat on the bed and looked down on the ground.

"No… of course not. How I would be your fault?" He walked back to her and kneeled in front of her.

"You know… what happened with the assassin…"

"Oh no, you cant blame yourself for that. I should have taken action… But all our investigation were naught. We didn't find any connection" He shook his head… "I should have focused more to it, but… the blight…"

"I guess… So, how is the battle going?"

Maric stood up and walked a bit. "We have won every battle so far, but there more and more of them in the next one…"

"Father got a message from Orlais. I think they are coming to help us."

"Good… I received one myself. The Orlaisian wardens are on their way."

"I hope they get here before the next battle"

"Me too. If I'm honest, we do need them. We cannot predict how big the next horde is, or how long they keep coming. Maker… we haven't even seen the archdemon yet…"

"The archdemon?" Elissa looked at him in shock. It sounded so horrible.

"Duncan says its there… somehow they know" Maric said and touched her shoulder. "but don't you worry about it now… I'm sure we will succeed. You take your rest now" He said and smiled a little. She was such a sweet girl and had made his son so happy. He kept thinking about Cailan when he walked out of the tent. He hoped he was ok out there. Even if he was a grown man, he still thought of his as his little boy sometimes. Then he saw Alistair walking with three other young men towards the wilds. He brushed his neck watching him, does he have to worry about him too?

O

Elissa has been laying in Cailan's bed and looking at his diary. She knows she probably should not do that. But she smiles as she reads about what he has written about her and their children. And she finds a picture he has been drawing on one page. It looks exactly like her. She is scared by the cloth over the entrance moving and a soldier coming in. "Yes?" She sits up and puts the diary in the small table near by.

"Your Highness, the King wants you on the meeting" The soldier says.

"Oh, thank you. I'll be right there." She said and watched her leave the tent. She put on her weapons and walked outside. The camp looked emptier. The battle must be starting soon, she thought. The soldier escorted her up to the old ruined fortress, where she saw Maric and Loghain. Soon Duncan came there aswell. Maric and Loghain went through the battle plans. He told Duncan to send couple wardens to the tower to light the beacon. He named Alistair to be one of them. Then he looked at Elissa, thinking the tower might be a safe place for her. There was no way he would let her be next to him on the front lines.

So. Elissa ended up joining Alistair and Jowan for the mission. She walked to the warden camp with Duncan after wishing good luck to Maric. She knew Alistair was a Grey Warden, but had not seen him in the camp yet. She watched him as they got closer to the camp. He did look a bit like Cailan.

"Hi Jowan" Elissa said. "Are you ok, you look a bit…" The man looked like he was about the throw up.

"I'm ok, Highness…" Jowan said and took a deep breath. He has been throwing up ever since the joining.

"Its just Elissa…" She said and looked at Alistair again. "So… you're Alistair, right?"

"Yes…" He replied and looked at her. Maker, she looked so beautiful in his eyes. He realised his childhood crush was still there.

"It seems I will be joining you on your mission" Elissa continued.

"Mission? What mission?" Alistair asked and turned to Duncan. He heard about the safe mission to light a beacon in the tower. He realised, he wouldn't be in the battle, again.

O

Elissa took a hold of Alistair's arm and pulled him back. Just before the boulder hit the bridge they were crossing. "Uh… Thanks" Alistair said and looked at her…

"Oh well… we need to look after our own, don't we…?" She said and gave him a look, meaning she knows he is her husband's brother.

"I guess…" He said and looked at Jowan. He had stopped to wait for them with the mabari.

"Do you remember when you fell from the bridge in Redcliffe?" Elissa asks as they start moving again.

Alistair smiles… "Do I? I nearly drowned…"

"Teagan was so scared and jumped after you…"

"And you were laughing the whole time…" Alistair pointed out…

Elissa laughed… "I'm sorry… I just… I will always remember when you two walked out of the… mud…"

"you, You're Grey Wardens…" A soldier runs towards them and they hear the tower is filled with darkspawns.

Alistair watched his sister-in-law killing darkspawns. He then realised he had actually just stared at her for a moment and pulled out his sword. He hit his shield against one beast and pierced it with his sword when it laid on the ground.

At the top of the tower. As they walked in through the last door. Elissa nearly took a hold of Alistair's hand as they stared at the Ogre. It was massive and there was bodies all over the floor. Elissa looked at Alistair concerned. He nodded at her and pulled out his sword. It was a hard battle but they managed to kill it. The beacon was lid but they could feel something moving towards them fast.

O

Loghain was watching the army fighting the massive darkspawn horde. He could see more and more coming from the wilds. It was like there was no end to them. How were they suppose to defeat them? Part of him wanted to be there with Maric. He could see him fight them down in the valley. He then noticed the beacon lid and held his hand up already to give the order to attack. But his eyes were gaucht by a golden armoured man hitting the rocks. Thrown by an ogre. He just knew it, Maric was dead. His men waited, why was he hesitating? He looked at the horde again, knowing it would be a suicide to attack now. There was too many of them. Most of the army down in the valley was perished already. He then took a deep breath, hating himself for what he was going to do next. But leaving now and gathering the army again, preparing for the next battle better, they might have a change. And the commander of his army nearly didn't hear his command as he said it. "Retreat…" He turned away and thought about Rowan. How in the hell was he going to tell her?

I actually wrote two versions of this chapter. In the first version of my story, Elissa was made a Grey Warden and Alistair was happy about his childhood crush coming back to his life. But then I tried out the idea, what if Elissa didn't have to join… And now its like I'm writing a whole new story from this point. How exciting!


	9. Chapter 9

"You left !" Queen Rowan yelled and slapped Loghain to his cheek. He took it without even an attempt to avoid it and stood there silent. He watched her as she let out steam. And before he knew she had pushed him against the wall and he felt her dagger against his throat. "Loghain, how could you?" Rowan asked, staring at him, tears in her eyes. Their eyes were fixed on each other for a long time. Then suddenly Rowan dropped the dagger, kissed Loghain, wanting to feel better. Then it was Loghain's turn to pin her against the wall and he lift her in his arms and took her.

"I have not forgiven you…" Rowan said fixing her dress.

"I know" Loghain replied…

"I know we should focus on the blight, but there's something I need you to do…"

"Anything…"

"you need to hunt down Rendon and get rid of him" She demanded…

Loghain knew there was no room for debate… "I will do it…" He said and left the room…

Rowan walked next to Maric's desk. Touched the surface of it, his image in her mind. "Oh, Maric…" She said and sat on his chair, leaned her cheek against the desk.

O

Elissa, her mabari and the two wardens had woken up in the hut in the wilds. Morrigan had joined them there and they continued to Lothering. Elissa could not believe what she had heard. Why would Loghain do that? She mourned for Maric and was scared of loosing Cailan and Fergus. She needed to get to Redcliffe fast, to make sure her children and her mother were ok. But she did have a plan already what she would do next. She would get to Denerim, she needed to see Rowan too. She practically took the lead and ordered her warden friends to move. Their group had grown as they left Lothering. It could help to have some more muscle and skill. Sten and Leliana were now with them.

They had been walking for days, not having heard any news. They reached Redcliffe and the black banners flying next to the tower walls scared them. Something bad had happened. Elissa ran to the castle. The doors to the main hall burst open… "Mother!" She called her as she saw her.

"Oh, my darling…" Eleanor wrapped her arms around her…

"What has happened here?"

Eleanor looked at her and moved some hair behind her ear. "Poor Isolde… Eamon didn't make it…"

"He is dead?" Alistair asked behind them…

"Yes…" Eleanor replied…

"Oh, mother… this is Alistair… Eamon raised him… he is Cailan's brother…"

"What happened to Eamon?" Alistair asks

"He had been very sick for weeks and it just got worse and worse. The healers could do nothing…" Eleanor touched Alistair's shoulder… "I'm sorry…" Alistair nods and she turns back to Elissa. "The children have missed you so much… um… where's Fergus and Cailan?"

"Oh… mother… we have not heard from them… I didn't even see them in Ostagar, they left to the wilds…" Elissa says and shakes her head in disbelieve…. They cannot be dead… "I'm going to see the children…" She left and cuddled her children close. She didn't have a heart to say anything about their father missing.

Isolde had been in her room for days. She loved Eamon very much and mourned him. Connor was the only thing that gave her strength to make it through the day. Eleanor had been running the castle in the mean time, making sure everyone was ok.

O

Fergus was holding on to his wounded friend, supporting him as they walked in the wilds. They had met the darkspawn horde but managed to escape it alive with only three Highever knights. Cailan's leg was hurting but he stayed strong, they needed to get out of the wilds. "Will you make it for a little bit longer?" Fergus asked…

"Yeah… But do you know where we are?"

"That… my friend is an excellent question…" Fergus said and looked around. The wilds around them seemed alike, no matter where he looked at.

O

Teagan had ridden to Denerim to see his sister. He saw how she mourned her husband but he has seen Loghain leaving the castle with some of his soldiers earlier. Teagan knows about their affair in the past and has his suspicious that they would be involved still. But he didn't say anything about the matter… "Rowan… I have been planning to go see Eamon…"

"Oh, I have not heard from him for a while…" Rowan said and took her mind of her grandchildren. She feared what might have happen to them…

"Me neither… and he was not in Ostagar… I have a bad feeling about this…" Teagan shook his head…

"Teagan…"

"yes…?"

"you have not asked about Loghain?"

"I don't need to…"

"I send him after Rendon…"

"Rendon?"

"Yes… He attacked Highever…"

"Oh… Are they?"

"I don't know… Loghain said he saw Elissa in Ostagar and that… Maric… had said the children were safe too… But I don't know where…" Rowan nearly lost it and hid her face behind her hands…

"Rowan…" Teagan moved on the couch next to her. Held her… "Its ok…"

"I'm supposed to be strong for the people…" She took a hold of his tunic.

"Rubbish… you are also a wife, a mother and a grandmother… you can show you grief… It doesn't make you any weaker…" Teagan said and held her tighter as she finally let herself cry…

Teagan stood by her side when she spoke to the people. She told them how they needed to rebuild the army and prepare for a war again. They needed every skilled men and women. At the same time the wardens spoke about their treaties in Redcliffe. They would get assistant from the mages, elves and the dwarves against the blight.

And near the Ferelden border. A group of Grey Wardens and chevaliers were camping and planning to continue their march in the morning. The Warden Commander of Orlais, Fiona, was looking at the sun setting behind the hills. She could not keep her mind of her son, how it would feel to see him. She could not avoid it, he was a warden too aswell after all… The red colour that had risen to the horizon scared her. She was scared of what it meant and what she would find, when they would reach Ostagar. She shook her head and walked to General Anthon. He handed her a bowl, like he knew that she was starving. Maybe it wasn't such a surprise as he has been travelling with Grey Wardens for a while. "So… have you been in Ferelden before?" Anthon asked.

"Yes I have… but it has been years…" Fiona said and tasted the food.

"I've been there too… I went to a wedding in Highever few years ago… My half sister's son got married…."

"Oh, you have relatives there?"

"Yes… she is married to Teyrn Cousland… I was kind of hoping to see the family while I'm here…"

Fiona nodded and looked again at the red sky… it disturbed her so…

O

Loghain was riding with his men, tracking Rendon's movements. He found the people eager to talk as he told them he was trying to find the man for slaughtering the Couslands and that he was working for the Queen. Loghain was after the latest lead and jumped of his horse. He approached the camp in silence, studied it first before he would just charge in. He was laying down on a cliff near some trees, looking down at the camp. Then he saw him, Rendon Howe. He had found him. He didn't see his daughter and hoped she wasn't there. He went back to his men with a plan. And soon they charged the camp.

Loghain pushed Rendon to the ground and his sword met his neck. "Where's Anora?" He demanded…

"You will never find her…" Rendon hissed…

"Do you think I would want to hurt my own daughter…?"

"For your whore Queen, yes…"

"My what?" Loghain asked mad… Rendon just started laughing. He sounded like a madman… Loghain decided to end his misery and used his sword. He wiped it in Rendon's tunic and turned towards Denerim…

O

"I am going to Denerim!" Elissa insisted.

"but… we cant let you go there alone!" Alistair said…

"You need to gather the forces… and I will be ok…"

"Maybe we could… escort you to Denerim and… go to meet the elves from there…" Alistair thought and looked at Jowan. He didn't understand the amused look on his face. Jowan knew that Alistair had fallen for the woman badly.

"Fine…" Elissa gave up and heard the front doors… "Teagan!" She saw him and walked to him…

"Elissa? You are here?" Teagan wondered as Elissa hugged him.

"Yes… I managed to survive Ostagar with Alistair and Jowan…" Elissa released him.

"Alistair?" Teagan spotted the man… "Any word from Cailan?"

"No…" Elissa looked down sad…

Teagan touched her shoulder… "I'm sure he is still out there… trying to get back to you…"

"I hope so… but Teagan… something has happened…" She started and told him about his brother dying. And she hugged him again. Teagan was Cailan's favourite uncle. They had visited each other often.

Elissa soon left with the wardens.

O

Cailan and Fergus stopped to take a breath. Fergus helped Cailan to sit on a fallen tree. "Fergus?"

"yes?"

"Isn't that…?" Cailan pointed out in the distance…

"Oh, that's Redcliffe…!" He realised… "Its less than a days walk…"

"We'll rest for a bit and then head there…" Cailan decided.

They completely missed the group that walked pass them, not far from where they were resting…

O

Jowan shot some fire to the wood Alistair had gathered for the campfire. Alistair put the pan on the fire and started making stew. Elissa was thinking about Rowan, she had heard from Teagan how she had send Loghain after Rendon. Leliana scared her by sitting next to her and started to babble something about hats or shoes. Elissa looked at her amused and played along. It was going to be a long walk to Denerim…


	10. Chapter 10

"What do you mean she left?" Cailan asked from Eleanor in Redcliffe. He showed the healer that he was ok and stood up stretching his leg. They had arrived to the castle, heard the news about Eamon and from Highever. And Teagan had told them how Loghain is searching for Howe.

"I'm sorry Cailan… if we had known you were coming… She left with the wardens yesterday…"

"With the wardens…?"

"Jowan and Alistair…"

"where did she go?"

"To see Rowan…"

"(sighs) this is such a mess…" Cailan brushed his face… "Where are the children…?"

"They are upstairs" Eleanor said and turned to Fergus. He was sitting in a bench and staring at the floor. Eleanor sat next to him and put her arms around him. Held him, when he eventually let go of being strong and started crying. Cailan looked at his friend who had lost his father, his wife and his child for a moment. Then he went to find his children. He smiled when Caitlin called him and took her to his arms. He carried her to bed where his little boy was asleep and they gently woke him up. Cailan laid down on the bed and had his children cuddle close to him. He closed his eyes and rested.

O

Somewhere between Lothering and Denerim. Elissa was walking at the front of the group. Her mabari at her side. They had been lucky so far and had seen only a small group of darkspawns near Lothering. Jowan was walking next to Alistair behind her and he was snickering a laughter. "What?" Alistair asked as he noticed it.

"You were totally checking her ass…"

"What? No, I wasn't…" Alistair said blushing…

"Do not try to deny it, I was right here…"

"You're seeing things…"

"My eye sight is just fine"

"We're not talking about this anymore…"

"coward…" Jowan muttered…

"Blood mage…"

"…Templar…"

"What? How is that worse than a blood mage?"

"If you have to ask…"

"Ok… I'm going to walk next to…" Alistair looked around…

"Go ahead… go walk next to HER…" Jowan said with a tone…

"Hey guys… I'm right here… I can hear everything you are saying…" Elissa said without looking back… Jowan started laughing and Alistair stayed at the back of the group…

They set a camp. Tomorrow they would reach Denerim. Alistair was gathering wood and Elissa went to hunt something with Leliana. Jowan was feeling restless as Sten kept staring at him, muttered something about a blight. He was glad when Alistair came back with the wood and he send fire to them. Soon they had a nice camp fire and the girls came back with rabbits. They sat around the fire, told stories and Alistair made stew. At night, it was Alistair's turn to watch the camp. He heard someone moving and saw Elissa walking out of her tent and leaving the camp. He walked after her… "Where are you going?" He asked as he reached her…

"Oh… Alistair…" She was startled. "I was just… I couldn't sleep and wanted to walk a bit…" She said and tried to hide the emotion that was taking control…

"Its not safe to wander around alone…" Alistair said and studied her…

"I know…" Elissa said and broke… put a hand over her mouth and gasped a cry…

"Hey… its ok…" Alistair touched her shoulder…

"I just…" Elissa surprised him by taking a hold of him and leaned her head to his chest. "I miss him… and… I'm so worried…"

"I know…" He put his arms around her and held her as she cried.

Elissa released him and wiped her tears… "I'm sorry… I…"

"There is no need to be sorry…" Alistair gave her a napkin…

"thank you…"

"You know… I found something in Lothering…"

"You did? What did you find?" Elissa dried her eyes with the napkin and looked at him…

"This…" Alistair took a hold of her hand and placed a rose on it…

"Oh, its beautiful…" Elissa said and smelled it…

"its yours, if you want it…"

"Thank you…" She kissed his cheek… "I feel much better now… I… I think I will go and try to sleep now…" She and left… looked back at him with a little smile and smelled the rose again. Alistair stood still for a moment and touched his cheek.

When they saw Denerim gates, Elissa left the group and the wardens went to find the Dalish elves. Elissa walked through the town. There was a lot of people from the south, she couldn't stop feeling sorry for them. The knights at the palace courtyard recognised her and one of the servants near by ran inside to tell the news. He ran to the throne room, where Rowan was speaking to some nobles. "What is it?" Rowan saw him.

"it's the princess… Your Majesty…"

"Elissa?" Rowan said saw her walking in through the door a moment later… She started walking towards her. "Oh, my dear Ellie…" She held her…

"Rowan…"

"Where did you come from?" Rowan looked at her and checked that she was ok.

"From Redcliffe…"

"Redcliffe?"

"Yes… and I have so much to tell you…" Elissa said and they went to the parlour. She told her about Eamon, about Highever and Ostagar. Later Elissa walked to her bedroom, relaxed in a bath and laid down to the bed. She fell a sleep holding Cailan's billow.

O

Zevran was running, holding his broken ribs and running. He had finally managed to escape and swore vengeance. But he needed to get better first, get some new daggers and find an ally. Alone the task would be too much. He had a person in mind, he just needed to find her…

O

A Redcliffe guard had spotted an army marching south and Teagan had send a messenger to them. They would be marching to a trap as the darkspawns were all around the wilds. Teagan watched as the army was now making their way to Redcliffe castle. He stood at the castle courtyard and welcomed them. "Welcome to Redcliffe… I am Bann Teagan of Rainesfere, may I ask to whom I am speaking to?"

"I'm Fiona, Warden Commander of Orlais and…" Fiona said and looked at Anthon.

"General Anthon, And we bring troops from Orlais" He said

"Ah… you are most welcome and needed… things have not gone as planned here…" Teagan said and escorted them inside. He send someone to show the men to the guarders. He spoke about the situation as they walked to the main hall. Eleanor, Cailan and Fergus were sitting at the tables and having tea. They stood up as the guests arrived.

"Anthon?" Eleanor asked and looked at the man…

"Eleanor…" He walked towards her… "Its been too long" He hugged her…

"Oh, Anthon… I lost Bryce…"

"What?" He looked at her and held her hands… They went to the parlour to talk…

Cailan and Fergus talked with Anthon and Fiona. They decided to bring the Orlaisian troops to Denerim together.

O

Alistair, Jowan, Leliana, Sten and Morrigan were in a forest hunting a wolf to help the elves. Their quick stop at the camp turned out to be more than they expected. The forest was filled with werewolves, walking trees and darkspawns. And the ruins under the forest had spiders and a dragon. They had their share of fights on that day and returned to the camp exhausted. But they had made an ally of the dalish and would have them fighting in a battle against the darkspawns.

O

Loghain made it back to Denerim and had some news to Rowan. He met Elissa there and had to explain himself to her too. She was little relieved of hearing his hunt for Rendon, but it didn't bring back what they had lost. Elissa felt uneasy, restless. She couldn't just stay still, she wanted to do something. She was actually clad when she had a visitor one day. Her mabari started barking while she was drying herself on a towel. She turned around and reached for her daggers, saw a familiar face. "Hush…" She ordered the mabari to back away. She walked to the window and opened it. "Zevran, what the hell are you doing there? Where you spying on me?" She held the towel around her.

"That was not my intention, but my timing was good in deed…" He smirked and remembered her curvy naked figure.

"pig!" Elissa hit him and he almost fell from the window. She took a hold of him and her towel fell to the floor. Zevran chuckled as she covered herself… "Why are you here?"

"I was planning to go after this person… whose lovely company I just recently escaped…"

"Oh? What do you plan to do?"

"I have not decided yet, but I think you might want to have a word with her too"

Elissa looked at him and knew, who he was speaking of… "I see…"

"Are you interested to join me?"

"I might be…"

"I'll be at the Pearl…" Zevran said and let…

"Wait… you expect me to go to that place?" Elissa ran to the window, but didn't see him anymore… "Oh, great…" She closed the window… "I should have let him fall…" She muttered and walked to the dressing room.

Elissa had a hooded tunic and she had pulled the hood over her head, when she walked to the Pearl. She looked around for Zevran. Avoided a drunk who tried to feel her. Shook her head to the waitress, who asked if she wanted to order. She heard giggling at the back of the room and saw Zevran with two women. The women obviously were working in the Pearl and were earning their money. Elissa walked to them and stood in front of them. Folded her arms and tilted her hips. "Zevran…"

"Ah… my sweet, you have arrived… take a drink and…"

"No… we are leaving now…"

"Now now… We are not in such a hurry"

"Yes, we are… I am not staying here longer than I need to…"

"Hey…" One of the women pointed at Elissa…"I know who you are…"

"Zevran, now!" Elissa said and left.

He kissed the women goodbye and followed her. "You should relax a bit…"

"I am relaxed…" Elissa said and walked out of the place and let out a breath. She scratched the head of her mabari and turned to Zevran. "Now… where are we going?"

"We need to get some supplies, its quite far from here…"

"(sighs) all right… we'll have to go to the markets then…"

Elissa has been walking with Zevran for a while. She stopped as she heard something near by. It was definitely someone walking. More than one person and they were very loud. She wanted to know who it was and went after them with Zevran. They sneaked quietly to the group. "Alistair!" Elissa called him and saw how he was scared by her suddenly appearing at his side and how he fell down. Elissa laughed. "you know you are very loud, we could hear you guys miles away…"

"How did you get here?" Alistair asked sitting in the ground. He got up as Elissa helped him.

"I just left Denerim for a little mission… Where are you going?"

"To Orzammar and the circle of magi…"

"We are actually going to the same direction… can we join you?"

"Of course… What kind of mission?"

"Hunting a traitor…"

"Oh… we could help you with that… I guess… and you could help us with the treaties…"

"That sounds like a deal…" Elissa said and smiled. She felt a bit safer, now that she wasn't alone with an assassin. She nearly forgot to introduce the man completely…

O

Rowan went to wake up Elissa. Knocked on her door. There was no answer. She waited for a moment… "Elissa?" She called and tried to door. It was unlocked and she opened it. She found the bed empty and looked around noticing a letter in the dressing table. It had her name on it. She folded it open… "Rowan. I'm sorry I left without a word, but I was afraid you might have stopped me. I went after her. Do not worry, I will be ok. I have Baroness with me… See you soon. Elissa." Rowan put the letter in her pocket… "Foolish girl…" She shook her head, hoping nothing would happen to her.

* * *

><p>Next one is coming soon, I am already writing it.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Loghain was on the courtyard of the army barracks. He has been recruiting men to the army and watched as they were now training. He looked at them and groaned as the first training day looked hopeless. They had given the elves their right to join in the army and Loghain was surprised by few of the elven recruits. One young woman was very good and he even chuckled a little as one of the knights training them ended up on the ground. He then noticed movement on the wall, the guards were pointing at something. He put his second in charge and walked up to the wall. There was an army coming. The soldiers did not wear Ferelden armours, they were chevaliers. He recognised their flashy colours. For a moment it felt to him, like they were invading, but then he noticed something in front of the army. There was couple men in Ferelden armours. And one of them in a royal one. "Cailan…" He said to himself and a giant relief filled him. He had not failed Rowan, he did not had her son killed.

Rowan was startled as Loghain rushed in to the parlour. She was nearly asleep on the couch as she had not slept at all last night. "Loghain?" She looked at him… "Its Cailan…" Loghain said and Rowan rushed pass him. He followed her all the way outside the palace and saw her embracing her son as he walked in from the gates. Cailan as upset, he had missed Elissa again. That woman could not stay still in one place for a moment. She didn't even know that he was alive.

O

Elissa and the wardens had been walking for days. They were following the imperial highway and she stopped at the crossroads. She stared at he word Highever and turned to look at the road that would lead them to north. Alistair walked next to her. "Do you want us to find her first?"

"No…" She shook her head… "We need to gather the forces to fight the blight…That is more important. The circle is pretty close… we could go there now and… "

"And Orzammar next…" Jowan said beside them…

"Yes.." Elissa replied…

"all right… And after that, we will help you find her…" Alistair said and they turned south.

It had started raining and they ran down the slope to the Spoiled Princess near the lake. Elissa brushed the water from her clothes and they sat at the table. The tavern keeper brought them ale and they sat for a while, had a drink and talked about, who would go to the tower. Morrigan did not want to step her foot in that place, but she asked Jowan to find her something from there. Jowan was little nervous going there but Alistair assured him, that he was now a Grey Warden and the chantry and the templars had no power over him. Jowan looked at him, hoping he as right. And it was decided, it would be Elissa, Alistair, Jowan and Leliana who would go there. It had stopped raining and they walked out of the tavern.

A templar next to the boat raised his hand. "no one is allowed to go to the tower…"

"We have important Grey Warden business…" Jowan said and stepped at the front…

"You!" The templar pointed at him and they could see him reach for his sword. Before they could do anything Jowan was on the ground. He has taken his mana…

"Whoa! He is a Grey Warden!" Alistair stepped in and guarded Jowan as Elissa and Leliana helped him up.

"He is a blood mage! He escaped the circle and wounded…"

"I know! But he is my brother now… and we are going in and you will take us pass the lake…"

"but…"

"You will do as he says…" Elissa said… "Or I will go to my mother-in-law… Queen Rowan and come back with…"

"Oh… ok… no need to do that… I-I will take you there now…" The templar gave up…

The knight commander Gregoir was talking to one of his templars, when he heard the doors open. He turned around wondering who it could be. He looked at the group and spotted Jowan. The poor man was nearly attacked again. "You have some nerve to come here again…" Gregoir said and put his sword away.

"It was not first on my list, believe me… but we are here as grey wardens and we need…"

"I'm aware of the need, but the tower is out of our control…"

"What has happened?" Jowan asked and looked at the door. He was worried over his friends. He remembered Solona and Lily. Would they still be here?

"Your fellow blood mages have taken over that tower…" Gregoir said and gave Jowan a look.

"I only read the book and have used it only once… I'm not a…" Jowan protested and took a deep breath… "I'm going there…"

"What? I will not let you go inside…" Gregoir raised his voice…

"This was my home… My friends are there… We will clear out the mess and you will give us aid against the darkspawns…" Jowan said and looked at the others, who agreed.

"You will have it if you succeed, but know this… I will only open the doors if I am sure the tower is cleared…"

"Agreed…" Jowan said and walked towards the door. He could feel the templars looking at him as he passes them.

Jowan gasped as he looked at the bodies behind the door. Tom, Evelyn, little Sam… He raised his eyes up and tried not to touch them with his feet. He swallowed and walked to the apprentice guarders, to his bed and trunk. He opened the trunk and picked up letters tied with a blue ribbon. He avoided the others as he put them on his pocket. "Lets move on…" He said and felt a touch on his shoulder. He nodded at his fellow warden and continued.

An old woman with a staff stood ready attack them in the next room. "Wynne!" Jowan said and she pulled down her staff…

"Jowan… what are you doing here?"

"I'm a grey warden and he… " He stopped as he was slapped as his cheek. He held his hand on his cheek and looked at who hit him… "Solona?"

"You bastard… They nearly made me a tranquil!" She raised her voice…

"Solona… I'm sorry…"

"We have no time for this…" Wynne said… "What is happening, why Gregoir let you in?"

"We came to get help against the blight… and this was my home Wynne… I need to help…"

"Of course… I'll come with you…"

"I wont say no to that…"

"I'm coming too…" Solona said and took her staff…

"Solona… it wont be safe…" Jowan said…

"I have made up my mind and I'm going…" She was determine and Jowan let out a deep breath and followed Wynne to the magical barrier she had created.

They wandered around the floors, making their way up. Demons, abominations and blood mages attacked them. It saddened Jowan's mind, when his former friends suddenly were his enemies. He looked at Solona briefly, he felt guilty and wanted to make up for his actions towards her. But how could he do that? He watched as Solona picked up her things from her room upstairs and he had an idea. What if he took her with him? Got her out of the tower… Would she even leave with him? "What?" He was startled as he was caught staring at her. Solona stood on front of him. "Nothing… I just (sighs) we should move on…" Jowan said and turned towards the door.

The demon trapped them in the fade.

Jowan woke up in a bed. There was a hand touching his bare chest and he turned to see who it was. "Did you sleep well, my love" Lily said and kissed his lips softly. Jowan closed his eyes and held her, but remembered, he left Lily behind. He opened his eyes and looked at the woman kissing and touching him. "Fade…" He said quietly and pushed the woman of him… "This is not real…" He backed away from the bed…"But it could be… you just need to give in and let me love you" Lily said and Jowan looked at her for a moment, like he was falling into her trap. He shook his head. "No… you're not Lily… " And soon he was using his magic and saw the woman laying on the ground still. "I'm so sorry… " He said and walked to the fade door that appeared. He found Alistair and Leliana quickly and they continued to wander in the fade together.

Elissa was giggling. She was in the family room in Highever. Her father was holding her son and Caitlin was playing with Oren. It was a nice day and she didn't even wonder the presence of Maric as he sat on the arm chair next to Bryce. Alistair and Jowan looked at each other in front of the scene. Then Elissa noticed them. "Oh… look Caitlin, your uncle Alistair came for a visit with his friends…" She walked to them smiling happily. "Will you stay for a while, Cailan is coming soon. He and Fergus are helping Oriana…"

"Elissa…" Alistair said and took a hold of her shoulder… "This is not real… remember the circle… "

"The circle.. ? What do you mean?"

"this is a trick… we are in the fade…"

"The fade? But…" Elissa looked back at her family…

"Your father died, when Highever was attacked… King Maric died in Ostagar…" Alistair turned her face to him…

"I remember that…" She said softly…

"We need to get out of here… they are just demons…" Alistair pulled out his sword and pulled Elissa behind him.

After they found Solona and Wynne, they located the demon and finished it. Jowan kneeled down to the body of his dead friend and held a book in his arms. It would help them against the blood mages. He watched how Solona ran to the spirit cage and spoke to ser Cullen. The man confessed his love for her believing it was all a dream. But pulled his words back when he realised it wasn't. Jowan saw the hurt look on Solona and wondered, did she feel something for him too? Maybe he really needed to get her out for her own sake.

Jowan stared at his former mentor as he tried to make a deal with him. He laughed and said he would rather be made tranquil. He read the litany and saved Irving as the blood magic was used on him. And he watched how Wynne helped the old man up when they had killed the bastard.

Back at the entrance hall Jowan walked to Solona after Wynne had agreed to come with them. "Solona… I…" He started and was surprised as she hugged him…

"Jowan… you're my oldest friend and I cannot be angry at you anymore…"

"Do you want to come with me?"

"With you?" Solona released him and stared at him… "You mean out there… away from the tower…?"

"Yes… you could help us, like Wynne…"

"Um…" She thought and smiled… "It would be great to see what's out there…"

Jowan took her hand… "Then you will come…" He pulled her with him towards the door.

"Hey… What are you doing?" Gregoir spotted them…

"Solona will come with us too… if you have anything against it Gregoir… I will make her a warden"

"(sighs) fine…" He raised his hands and turned around, let the wardens leave with two of his mages…

On their way north, towards Orzammar. Alistair walked next to Jowan. Solona was walking with Elissa and her mabari in front of us… He leaned to Jowan, cleared his throat. "Who is checking on who this time…?"

"I was not…" He said and heard Alistair laugh… He elbowed him to the side…

"Ow! Don't do that… I bruise easily…" He said and saw Jowan creating fire with his hand…"And I burn easily…"

Jowan laughed and wrapped his arm around him… "I would not burn my brother…"

"I'm glad…"

Jowan released him and turned to look at Solona. He had not noticed before how her hips moved when she walked.

O

Elissa held her arms around herself when they walked up to the Frostback mountains. They could already see the gates of Orzammar and all the people that had gathered to the opening. Elissa looked at the gates and nearly smiled, they would see the great dwarven city. Maric had told her stories, when he had visited there, or he was telling it to Caitlin, but she was as eager to listen. Elissa groaned as they heard they also had problems. This might not be a quick visit after all. They listened as the dwarven nobles argued and were contacted by the both sides wanting the throne. They needed t decide who they would support… The prince was the heir and would be a strong leader so they decided to support him.

Elissa was not so eager to go to the deep roads, but they needed evidence against the other man. They also needed to convince the prince that they were supporting him. It was Elissa, Alistair, Jowan and Wynne who left and the others stayed at Orzammar. Elissa took her mabari with them, she wouldn't bare to leave her behind as she looked at her with her sad eyes when they were leaving. "Did Jowan tell you, that Duncan tried to make me a Grey Warden…?" Elissa asked from Alistair as they walked towards the thaig.

"um… no I don't think he has…" He said and he was sensing something.

"Well he did and I was lucky we walked into Jowan and he took my place…" She said and stopped as Alistair touched her shoulder and stopped her. "What?"

"Darkspawns…" Alistair said and nodded at Jowan… He could feel them too.

"Oh… I wasn't that eager to see them again…" Elissa muttered and was ready to pull out her sword and dagger if needed. They walked to the thaig and to the opening. There was dwarves fighting darkspawns and they joined in the fun. For their luck the man they were looking for was within the group. Their first visit to the deep roads wasn't that bad, but hey all were relieved when they saw Orzammar again.

Solona wrapped her arms around Jowan when she saw him. It was almost like before, they were like best friends again. But Jowan found out, he might want to be more than that. Lily was gone and even if he still held on to her secret letters to him, he was getting over her. He knew she would not want to hear from him ever again, she was so shocked and she was even afraid when she found out he was a blood mage.

The Prince wanted more and send them after the Carta and the leader Jarvia. They made their way down to the lower levels of Orzammar. The slums were filthy and the casteless were begging for food and money. Elissa kneeled to one of the women begging. "I could give you coin if you can tell me how we can find Jarvia"

"Jarvia…?" The woman laughed… "You were lucky I used to be with her group…"

"so tell me…"

"There is a secret door" She pointed out… "But you need to find a fingertoken to open it."

"Where can I find one?"

"Only the Carta has them, maybe you are lucky to meet one of them…"

"(sighs) all right… here is your coin" Elissa handed her few coins and stood up… She turned to the others… "So we just need to walk into some Carta now…"

"Maybe there are some here… lets check out this place…" Jowan said and they walked around a bit. Lucky them, they were soon face to face with some Carta members and scared their boss enough. He gave his token and left without a fight.

After fighting a lot of Carta members, they finally met the leader Jarvia. During the fight Jarvia pierced her dagger at Elissa. She yelled and cursed. Held her tummy and saw blades cut the woman. "Zevran…" She said and passed out…

"Wynne!" Zevran called her and held Elissa. As the battle had ended, they were soon surrounded by people. Wynne and Solona kneeled to Elissa and found the wound. They both were healing her and soon she gasped for air and woke up.

"Easy…" Wynne held her to stop her from getting up… "You were wounded, we healed you. But you need to rest…"

"I have no time to rest… we need to…"

"You have now…" Alistair said and picked her up…

"Alistair, what are you doing…?"

"Saving time… I'll carry you while we walk to the palace…"

"(sighs) fine…" She gave up and took a hold of him. She looked at him as they walked. From her angle he did look so much like Cailan. It was like he was with her. She closed her eyes and leaned her head to his chest and she decided, she would think for a moment it was him.

They rested for a while in the palace. The prince had given them rooms, but he had another task for them and it would mean going back to the deep roads. "No… You were just wounded…" Alistair said as Elissa wanted to go. "Me and Jowan will go… with Wynne and the assassin…"

"Zevran…" She said his name… She had seen the man save her life…

"Zevran…" Alistair repeated… He didn't quite trust the man. One night on their camp, he had told them how he met Elissa.

"I feel fine, I didn't get hurt that bad…" Elissa said… "I agreed to help you and I will"

"you have done so much already… You don't need to…"

"you are probably the only wardens we have and I am keeping you two safe… I wont hear any words… I'm coming with Baroness and Zevran can come too… We don't know what we'll face there. It wouldn't hurt to have more people with us."

"(sighs) fine… but if you get stabbed again…"

"I try not to…" She said and smiled…

Alistair shook his head and walked to the door. He was surprised seeing Jowan coming from Solona's room. He was on his way out of the room, but his lips seem to be stuck on Solona. She seemed to have only a blanket around her. Solona smirked at Alistair and disappeared in her room. Jowan brushed his hair and turned to Alistair. "So… to the deep roads…"

"That was the plan…" Alistair said amused…

"Not a word…"

"I wasn't going to…"

"Right… Lets just go…" Jowan said and saw the others joining them.

Just as they were going to enter the deep roads, they met Oghren who wanted to join them and look for his wife. They found out she was indeed the paragon they were going to locate. So, then they had two mages, two warriors, two rogues and a mabari. There were a lot of darkspawns still on the deep roads, not all of them were on the surface. The wardens had their senses warning them from time to time and there was hardly any time to rest. They did have to camp as the place they were heading was quite far. Jowan woke them up during the night, or they could not tell was it night or day down there. The darkspawns attacked and at one point they could hear a scream. One of them dragged Elissa by her leg. Alistair ran, he barely missed a blade that was about to cut his head off. He was focused on Elissa and determine, not to let them take her away. He reached them and hit his shield to the beast and it let go of Elissa. After they killed the beast, they found out to be surrounded by them. They leaned their backs against each other. "Alistair…"

"Yes?"

"Do you know any tricks to deal with this?"

"um… Use the pointy end of the sword to the beasts, that should do it…"

Elissa laughed… "Ok… I'll try…"

The beasts attacked. They fought and suddenly saw a bright light as Wynne attacked the beasts with a powerful spell. The darkspawns around them fell down dead. "Wynne!" Elissa yelled and ran to her as she fainted. Alistair got to them…

"Is she ok?"

"I don't know…" Elissa tried to check her… "Does Jowan know healing magic?"

"Little I think… Help me take her… I'll carry her closer…"

"I can still hear fighting.." Elissa said and placed Wynne's arm better as Alistair was holding her. They carried Wynne to the others and Jowan just finished the last group with his spell. He ran to them and kneeled down as Alistair had placed Wynne to the ground. "Jowan..?" Elissa asked as he stopped and sat on the ground staring at Wynne…

"I-I don't feel any life in her…" Jowan said… "She-She is gone…"

"No… she saved us… she cant…" Elissa said and touched Wynne's cheek… "Oh, Wynne…"

"What are we going to do? We cant just leave her here" Alistair said…

"Maybe we should… um…" Jowan could not believe he was going to say this… "…burn her.."

They watched the pyre for a moment and they left. There was still much to do and they wanted to get out of the deep roads as soon as they could.

(Ok… don't hate me for killing Wynne… But she was kind of dead already as the spirit kept her alive and now she just used her last energy to save Elissa and Alistair)

Elissa gasped when she saw the hideous pile of flesh. She nearly froze as she realised that darkspawns were going to make her one of those when they tried to drag her away. They were all bruised and aching as they had death with the beast. They had no real healer and Jowan used the last healing potion on Oghren. "We need to be careful now… I cannot heal so well" Jowan said…

"Its ok…We are nearly there…" Elissa said and touched his shoulder.

"We need to check the corpses and… hope we'll find more potions on the way…" Jowan said and they continued.

They had only few healing potions with them as they faced the hall where the anvil was. Branka wanted it, but none of them liked the idea. So it was another battle and Oghren lost his wife. They eventually returned back to Orzammar with a crown to the next king.

Orzammar now had a king and they had the dwarves as an ally. Elissa sat on the tavern. They had decided to spend the night in Orzammar before they would continue. She stared at the ale. "Elissa?" Alistair asked and sat next to her…

"I just…" She looked at him… "They were going to make me one of those…"

"Oh, don't think about that… We are here now…"

"You're right… (sighs) Do you think we'll find her?"

"If she is still there, we'll get her…"

"Thank you…" Elissa hugged him…

"For what?"

"I don't know… for helping me… saving my life…"

"um… you're welcome…"

"Alistair?" Elissa asked as she tried to move back, but he was still holding her and she stared at him shocked as he kissed her. "mm…" She pushed him away…

"I… I'm sorry… I…" Alistair said and stood up… "Forget that… I'll see you in the morning…" He left the tavern…

Alistair was silent when they walked out of Orzammar the next day. Elissa walked next to him… "Alistair… we should talk…"

"There's no need…"

"But… I need to say this… I do like you. You are a dear friend, but as long as I have a hope that Cailan…"

"I get that… and I really didn't even mean to do that… Lets just forget it…"

"If you want to …"

"I do…"

"Ok…" Elissa said and moved to Zevran… "So… do you have a plan?"

I sat eight hours in a train and wrote this… I skipped a bit as I didn't get any good ideas for that time… Maybe I'll return to the chapter sometime… I hope there isn't many text errors, cause I'm really tired. And well… this is not my own language after all…


End file.
